five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:ShadowBonnie Bunny/Siostra Fitzgeralda
''' Rozdział 1 - Szanójmy rodzinne tradycje. ''Perspektywa: Dinah'' - Przyjęli mnie! - krzyknęłam uradowana wbiegając do domu. Powiesiłam kurtkę na wieszak i poszłam do pokoju mojego brata Jeremy`ego. Siedział on na łóżku i uczył się alfabetu Breill`a. Biedak miał wypadek w pracy. Stracił płat czołowy i oślepł. Na szczęście miejsce kości mozna było zastąpić implantem. - Nie cieszysz się? - spytałam. - Zdziwiłbym się... gdyby cie nie przyjęli, więc... nie widzę powodu do radości. - odparł zwracając twarz w moją stronę. Całkiem dobrze mu szło rozpoznawanie kierunków, z których dochodziły dźwięki. Niestety miał problemy z mową. - I tak oczekiwałam większego entuzjazmu. Westchnął i odłożył książkę na bok. - Nie podoba mi się... twój wybór. To miejsce jest przeklęte. - Jeremy, to, że ty miałeś pecha nie oznacza, że ja też będę go miała... - Dinah! Spójż na mnie! - wrzasnął. Wiedziałam, że mnie nie widzi, ale wykonałam polecenie. Te napady złości zdarzały mu się często i były niekontrolowane. - Prz-przepraszam. - powiedział po chwili łamiącym się głosem. - Juz dobrze, nie gniewam się. Powiedz to, co chciałeś. Jeremy zastanowił się. - Gdy podjąłem się tamtej... pracy myślałem, że będzie łatwa. Jednak z każdą nocą było... coraz gorzej. Kiedy przeniesli mnie na dzienną... zmianę, no, ucieszyłem się. Właśnie wtedy ten... lis... dopadł mnie. A nie mógł... tego zrobić przez tyle nocy. Nie mówiłem wam... o tródnościach, bo nie chciałem was martwić. Tam non stop... walczysz o swoje życie. Nie chcę, byś wyglądała... tak jak ja. - dokończył schylając głowę. Położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu. Był taki kochany! - Dziękuję, że się o mnie martwisz. Ale zrozum, potrzebujemy tych pieniędzy. Teraz, bez rodziców... - przerwałam. To było zbyt smutne. - To wszystko przeze mnie. - powiedział. - Nie prawda! Nie powinieneś się obwiniać. Siedzielismy chwilę w ciszy. - A co do pracy, to i tak tam pójdę. I nie chcę słyszeć, że to przez ciebie! Jeremy machnął ręką. Z pewnością miał już dość. - Poza tym, tradycje rodzinne trzeba szanować. - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - Jakie tradycje? - No wiesz, wujek Zake był ochroniarzem w spożywczaku, ty w pizzerii, przyszła kolej na mnie. - I ty to nazywasz tradycją? - spytał rozbawiony. - Jeśli dziś pójdę do pracy, to tak. - Ale obiecaj... że zadzwonisz. By zdać... no ten, raport. - Słowo przyszłego etnologa. Wtem usłyszeliśmy dzwonek do drzwi. Zdziwiona wstałam i poszłam otworzyć. Wprost zamurowało mnie gdy zobaczyłam, kto przyszedł. Moim oczom ukazała się blondynka, ubrana dosyć modnie: niebieska sukienka, skórzana kurtka. Była pochylona. Wycierała chusteczką higieniczną czarne szpilki. Gdy spojżała na mnie, dotychczas uśmiechnięta, spochmórniała. - O, dzień dobry. - wymamrotała. - Czego chcesz? + + + ''Perspektywa: Jeremy'' Dinah jest niemożliwa. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że będzie pracować w Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza. Tyle ją ostrzegałem przed tym miejscem, a ona i tak postawiła na swoim. Cała ona. Praca tam byłaby całkiem dobra, gdyby nie animatrony. Te metalowe stwory, które na każdym kroku chcą cię dostać, a ty nie możesz im nic zrobić! I do tego zasilanie. Pamiętam to jak przez mgłę, ale i tak wspomnienia wywołują u mnie odrazę do tamtego miejsca.Pomyśleć, że małe dzieci przesiadują tam całe dnie! Na szczęście Dinah obiecała, że zadzwoni i w razie czego będę mógł pomóc. A propos mojej siostry, poszła otwożyć drzwi. - Dinah, z kim rozmawiasz? - spytałem słysząc odgłosy dobiegające z zewnątrz. - Z nikim! Usłyszałem, jak ktoś krzyczał i biegał po domu. - Dinah, kto przyszedł? Znowu usłyszałem krzyki. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem. - Jeremy? Skąd ja znałem ten głos? - Wyjdź z tąd. - warknęła Dinah. - Jeremy? O Boże, nie spodziewałam się, że jesteś w takim stanie. - A powinnaś. - [ Dinah] - Pamiętasz mnie? - spytał tamten głos. Pokręciłem głową. No nie pamiętam. - Jestem Carl. Poznaliśmy się tamtego dnia gdy, eee, miałeś wypadek. Pilnowałeś mojej siostry Katy, pamiętasz? Starałem się jak najmocniej skupić. Carl? Katy? Skądś kojarzyłem te imiona. - Mała mówiła, że zaatakował cię lis. Och, widzę, że nie pamiętasz? Dałam ci mój numer. - Uh, daj spokój. Jeremy, pamiętasz wymuskaną blondynę na szpilkach? - Cicho! - krzyknąłem. Podziałało. - Jesteś blondynką, nazywasz się Carl... numer... lis.... Nagle coś mi zaświtało. - Czekaj... Carl Drean? Dziewczyna złapała mnie za rękę. - Pamiętasz mnie? Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. Zaraz, zaraz. Czy ona płakała? - Ty płaczesz? - N - nie. - powiedziała i po chwili przytuliła mnie. Cóż, to było bardzo miłe. - No, a skąd wiedziałaś, gdzie mieszkam? Carl odsunęła się. Zamiast niej głos zabrała Dinah. - Gdy byłeś w szpitalu, znalazłam kartkę z numerem. Myślałam, że to może być coś ważnego i zadzwoniłam. Odebrała ona. Powiedziała, z kąd cię zna i prosiła o informacje. Opisałam jej twój stan, a ona przyjechała. Gdy cię zobaczyła, he, he. Żebyś ty widział jej minę! Cicho! - krzyknęła, prawdopodobnie Carl chciała się wtrącić. - Była w szoku. Pogadałyśmy trochę, po czym poszła sobie. Aż do dzisiaj nie odezwała się ani słowem. Ciekawe dlaczego? Może duma nie pozwalała jej naznajomość z chorym człowiekiem? Co? - dokończyła takim tonem, jakby miała ją rozszarpać. - A dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś? - spytałem. - Dla twojego dobra! Przypomniałem sobie, gdzie siedziała Carl i odwróciłem się w tamtą stronę. - To wszystko prawda? - T - tak. - powiedziała płaczliwie. - Wiedzałam! - triumfowała Dinah. - A więc chciałaś się ze mną umówić tylko dlatego... - Nie! To znaczy... och, Jeremy. J - ja, owszem, przestraszyłam się, ale... tak mi głupio! I naprawdę się rozpłakała. - Chciałabym to jakoś naprawić. No tak, zachowała się źle, ale jakoś mi jej szkoda. Podniosłem rękę i poszukałem jej głowy, co wcale mie było łatwe. Natrafiłem na włosy i pogłaskałem je. Były niesamowicie miękkie.;) - Nie płacz już, rozumiem cię. Sam... z pewnością bym się przeraził... dziewczyny ze sztucznym okiem i ... głową całą w bandażach. - Bez przesady, wyglądasz całkiem całkiem. I dziękuję, że nie nazwałeś mnie debilką lub czymś takim. Uśmiechnąłem się. Jeśli chodzi o rozmowy z dziewczynami, nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry.Teraz najwyraźniej udało mi się zdobyć zaufanie jednej. Carl odsunęła się i wstała, tak myślę. - Chciałabym wam jakoś pomóc. Pomyślałam, że moglibyście mnie zatródnić jako pomoc domową. - Ciekawe, z czego mielibyśmy ci płacić? - spytała Dinah. - Pracowałabym za darmo. - W takim razie to nie byłoby zatrudnienie. - Daj spokój. Tak Carl, chętnie... przyjmiemy cię, Ale za darmo? - spytałem. - Tak. Z tego co wiem macie problemy, a mi tylko zależy na twojej przyjażni, Jeremy. Przyjażni? Z taką kaleką jak ja? Zapowiadało się całkiem ciekawie. - Jak dla mnie możesz pracować od dzisiaj. - A róbcie, co chcecie. Ja mószę się wyspać. - powiedziała Dinah i wyszła. Po chwili Carl znowu usiadła przy mnie. - Bez obrazy, ale cieszę się, że Dinah wyszła. Katy narysowała ci obrazek. Szkoda, że nie możesz go zobaczyć. Przedstawia... chyba ciebię i... jakiegoś białego kota, czy coś. A może to jest... Słuchałem jej rozbawiony. Wiedziałem, co narysowała Katy. To był animatronik Mangle. Postanowiłe jednak nie przeszkadzać Carl w jej rozważaniach. Niech sobie pogada. W końcu, styczności z taką gadułą nie miałem od bardzo dawna. Rozdział 2 - Mój pierwszy raz. ''Perspektywa: Dinah'' Stałam na parkingu i miałam ochotę zbić człowieka stojącego przede mną. - Co to ma znaczyć, że mój współpracownik się dziś nie pojawi?! Chłopak, który właśnie skończył swą zmianę patrzył na mnie jak na krwiożerczego tygrysa bengalskiego. -Szef dzwonił i kazał ci to przekazać. - O takich rzeczach mówi się wcześniej!! - A czy to ode mnie zależy?! Nie wrzeszcz! - Będę wrzeszczeć! Już chciałam się na niego rzucić, gdy coś mi się przypomniało. - Która godzina? - spytałam jak gdyby nigdy nic. Chłopak zerknął na zegarek - 23:58. Odepchnęłam go i pobiegłam do środka pizzerii. Byłam wkurzona. Na chłopaka, na szefa, na siebie, na wszystkich. Tę noc przepracuję sama. Choć w sumie, może nie będzie źle. Jeremy mówił, że gdy pojawia się nowy pracownik, animatrony są ,, grzeczniejsze". Prędko weszłam do biura. Było trochę brudne, ale co tam. Uprzątnie się w kilka dni. Usiadłam za biurkiem. Stał na nim sprzęt elektroniczny, jakieś papiery, wiatrak i babeczka. Podobno Chica miała taką. Po chwili zauważyłam też napój, ale postanowiłam go na razie nie ruszać. Na ścianie przede mną wisiały dziecięce rysunki i plakat, na którym byli Freddy, Chica i Bonnie. Od tak, dla żarty przycisnęłam nosek niedźwiedzia i aż podskoczyłam, gdy zatrąbił. Nieco rozbawiona tym spojrzałam na kamery. Wszystko było w porządku. W górnym rogu ekranu wyświetliła się 12.00. W tej samej chwili zadzwonił telefon. Odebrałam go. - Halo, halo? - usłyszałam męski głos - Uh, chciałem nagrać dla ciebie wiadomość aby pomóc ci podczas pierwszej nocy... Zastanowiło mnie, dlaczego wiadomość została nagrana wcześniej, a nie przekazana na żywo. Myśl tą jednak rozwiały zaledwie dwa zdania. - ...The Bite of '87. T-to niesamowite, że człowiek może żyć bez płatu czołowego, wiesz? ... Wiedziałam. I to za dobrze. Ale skąd on o tym wiedział? Czyżby to zdarzenie było az tak popularne wśród pracowników? Naprawdę żałowałam, że nie mogę go o to zapytać. w końcu około trzeciej nagranie skończyło się. Myślałam, że padnę z nudów. Na szczęście (choć w sumie i nieszczęście) ze sceny ruszył się Bonnie. Zachowywał się spokojnie więc uznałam, że pora zadzwonić do brata. - Hej, jeszcze nie śpisz? Tak, jestem na miejscu. Nie, nie musisz się zamartwiać. Cóż, sytuacja jest pod kontrolą. O, Chica właśnie zeszła ze sceny. Co, ile? Na scenie były trzy i myślę, że w Pirate Cover jest jeszcze jeden. Hm, tylko w kuchni nie ma kamery, albo nie działa. Nie mam maski. Jestem w posiadaniu dwojga drzwi z podświetleniem. Niezły luksus, co? A właśnie, słuchaj. Na biurku mam kubek z napojem. Aha. Jak ty też miałeś, to chyba mogę się napić. Ja się boję? ha, ha. Nie mogłam do ciebie zadzwonić wcześniej, bo odsłuchiwałam wiadomość. W domu ci powiem. Słuchaj, muszę kończyć, bo Chica tu idzie. Pa! Rozłączyłam się i zamknęłam drzwi po wschodniej stronie. Uważnie obejżałam kubek i upiłam z niego wielki łyk. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziłam, że to cola i wróciłam do pracy. Gdy w końcu nadeszła 6.00 zebrałam swoje rzeczy i poszłam prosto do domu. Moim jedynym marzeniem było położyć się w swoim łóżku. ---- 'Sorry, że tak krótko i za zmianę wielkości czcionki, ale ten rozdział pisałam "na bardzo szybko" i wyłączył mi się tryb wizualny. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo tego będzie się dobrze czytało. Nowe rozdziały w przygotowaniu!' '''Rozdział 3 - Fritz ---- Perspektywa: Mike Schmidt Stałem przy drzwiach do pizzerii. Specjalnie przyszedłem wcześniej, bo postanowiłem poczekać na mojego współpracownika. Byłem nieco zdziwiony, gdy zobaczyłem idącą w moją stronę dziewczynę. Wysoka brunetkę o zielonych oczach. Wyglądała na miłą osobę. - Cześć, ty jesteś Mike, tak? - spytała z uśmiechem i podała mi dłoń. - Tak, Mike Schmidt. - Ja jestem Dinah. Można wiedzieć, czemu cię wczoraj nie było? - Wczoraj? - No tak. Mieliśmy razem pracować od wczoraj. W ostatniej chwili dowiedziałam się, że nie przyjdziesz. - Wybacz, ale nic o tym nie wiem. kazano mi przyjść dzisiaj. Jak nie wierzysz, mogę jutro przynieść dokumenty. - Nie, nie trzeba. - po chwili milczenia dodała - Najwyraźniej znów zrobili mnie w konia. - Nie przejm... - urwałem, bo dosyć mocno drzwi uderzyły mnie w plecy. Wyszedł zza nich młodszy ode mnie chłopak. Zrobił przepraszającą minę, a na widok Dinah... dam głowę, że podskoczył. - Dobry wieczór. - powiedziała. - Dobry. - mruknął chłopak i szybko się oddalił. - Dziwny jakiś. Znasz go? - spytałem podążając za nim wzrokiem. - Można tak powiedzieć. trochę go wczoraj skrzyczałam. Z twojej winy. - Mojej?! - A no tak. - uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko - Chodźmy już. No i weszliśmy. Po drodze do biura przyjrzałem się animatronikom. W nocnym świetle wyglądały nieco strasznie. Zupełnie inaczej niż za dnia. Podzieliłem sie tym z Dinah, a ona spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. - Przychodziłeś tu w dzień? No tak, restauracja dla dzieci. - Do niedawna byłem tu na zmywaku. Gdy weszliśmy do biura, rozejrzałem się. - Jeny, co za syf. - powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. - Wczoraj tu trochę sprzątałam. Szczerze, dobiła mnie tym. Nawet po hucznych urodzinach w kuchni było lepiej. Chciałem jej to powiedzieć, gdy zauważyłem, jak wyciąga ze swej masywnej torebki radiotelefon. - Po co ci to? - Chcielibyśmy z bratem coś sprawdzić. Byłem ciekaw, o co konkretnie chodziło dla dziewczyny, ale ona zmieniła temat. - Wiesz mniej więcej, co będziemy robić? - No jasne. Mamy pilnować pizzerii i animatroników. Jak chcesz, mogę ci o nich co nieco opowiedzieć. - rozkręciłem się i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowałem - Pierwszy w rzędzie na scenie stoi Bonnie, solowy gitarzysta. Obok jest Chica, śpiewaczka i kelnerka. Na końcu Freddy, elegant, który z pomocą swego mikrofonu rozkręca wszystkie imprezy. A za tamtą kosmiczną kurtyną chowa się Foxy, pirat opowiadacz. I przyznam, że jego wolałbym spotkać na szarym końcu. - Dlaczego? - spytała wznosząc scenicznie oczy do nieba. - Wiesz, ponoć kilka lat temu uszkodził komuś czaszkę. - szepnąłem udając, że nie chcę, by mnie usłyszał. - Płat czołowy. - A więc słyszałaś? - Tak. To mój brat. - powiedziała z grobową miną. No o wpadłem. - Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem... Rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Dziewczyna kazała mi go odebrać, a sama włączyła radiotelefon. - Jeremy, jesteś tam? Słuchaj. Odbiór. - powiedziała. No i proszę. Z firmowego telefonu rozległ się głos Fritza. A więc tak cwaniaczek sobie dorabia. Wspomniał coś o tym, że życzy powodzenia nowemu pracownikowi (mnie) i gratulował Dinah dobrze wykonanej wczoraj pracy. Gdy skończył, dziewczyna znowu zwróciła się do Jeremy`ego ( chyba on był jej bratem). - I co, znasz go? Odbiór. - Tak. Dla mnie też... nagrywał wiadomości. To on zastąpił mnie... 14 listopada, chyba. Odbiór. - Ja tez go znam. - wtrąciłem nieco zszokowany. Dziewczyna wydała się być z tego zadowolona. - Jest ze mną Mike i zna tamtego faceta. - powiedziała do krótkofalówki - Dam ci go. Odbiór. Podała mi sprzęt, a sama zaczęła przeglądać kamery. - Eee, ty jesteś Jeremy? Co nieco o tobie słyszałem, ale to pewnie w większości plotki. Jeny, dobra, wracam do tematu. Tamten człowiek to Fritz Smith. Jest, można by powiedzieć, w dobrych stosunkach z szefem. Jakaś dalsza rodzina czy coś. Nie jest zbyt lubiany. Pracowaliśmy w jednej lokacji, wiesz? Zajmowałem się wtedy konserwacją animatroników, ale coś się z nimi stało i wywalili mnie. Możliwe, że to Fritz coś o mnie nagadał, bo słynie z kablowania na innych. W tym okresie w ogóle dużo się działo. Przyjeżdżała policja, robili dochodzenia. Pamiętam, że Fritza o coś posądzono, ale szef się za nim wstawił. Skubany, ma dużą wiedzę na temat elektroniki i tego typu rzeczy. Każdemu żal byłoby go zwalniać. A tak właściwie, po co wam te informacje? Odbiór. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy Jeremy`ego. Był zdruzgotany. - Chciałem po prostu wiedzieć... czy to ta sama osoba. To tyle. A teraz, kiedy wiem... o nim - tu nic nie usłyszałem, bo Dinah wrzasnęła jak oparzona ,,Foxy" i pobiegła zamknąć drzwi, robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu. to samo z lisem, który z wielkim impetem walił w drzwi - tego za złe. Być może nie miał na to wpływu. Odbiór. - Jeśli chodzi ci o tamtą dzienną zmianę, to mówili, że miał być na niej Fritz, ale ubłagał szefa i wymienili was. - swój nietakt zauważyłem już po fakcie - Jeśli to cię jakoś pocieszy, to zwolnili go następnego dnia. Odbiór. - dokończyłem zmieszany. - Aaa, jak wam idzie praca? - zmienił temat. Dinah wyrwała mi radiotelefon z morderczym spojrzeniem. - Może ty już lepiej nic nie mów. Chica i Bonnie robią to co zwykle, odwiedził nas Foxy, Freddy jest w porządku. Wiesz, może idź już spać. Odbiór. - No dobrze, powodzenia. Odbiór. I rozłączył się. - Za dużo wam powiedziałem, nie? - spytałem Dinah, która demonstracyjnie milczała. - Nie. Czy ten Fritz jutro pracuje? -Myślę, że tak. Ale, ale! Po co ci to? Ty coś knujesz! - Nie, po prostu chciałabym go spotkać. I mam nadzieję, że będziesz mi towarzyszył. - Ja?! - Yhy. Znasz go, widziałeś go, a ja, sierotka, sama sobie nie poradzę na tym dużym świecie... - Spotkanie go to raczej nie jest moje marzenie dnia. - No proszę, zgudź się! - powiedziała robiąc słodkie minki. Ona mogłaby być przekupką. - Dobra. - westchnąłem - Przyjdź jutro o... 13.00, OK? - Tak wcześnie? - jęknęła znudzonym głosem. - Jeśli chcesz go spotkać, to ta pora powinna być w sam raz. Dinah kiwnęła tylko głową. No to mnie wpakowała. A tak się cieszyłem, że przynajmniej przez tydzień nie będę musiał go oglądać. Ten człowiek wie o mnie za dużo. Mógłby mi nieźle zaszkodzić. Lepiej pójść z dziewczyną, bo jeszcze naopowiada jej nie wiadomo czego. Nagle, niewiadomo skąd w naszym biurze pojawił się żółty niedźwiedź animatron. Wyglądał jak Freddy. Siedział jakoś tak oklaple. Jakby wyssano z niego całe życie. Co ja plecę? Przecież te maszyny są sztuczne. Jego kostium był brudny i mocno uszkodzony. Wszędzie wystawały kable. Widziałem, że Dinah coś do mnie mówi. Była przerażona i potrząsała mną. Nie wiem, co i się stało. Patrzyłem na tamtego animatronika, a w uszach słyszałem stłumione słowa ,, It`s me!". Krążyły wokół mnie jak osy wokół gniazda. I wtedy niedźwiedź znikł tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Zacząłem wracać do siebie. - C-co to b-było? - spytałem zszokowany czując bul w głowie. - O czym ty mówisz? - Dinah patrzyła na mnie jak na wariata. - N-nic nie widziałaś? Przecząco pokręciła głową. To niemożliwe, żebym miał halucynacje. Co tu się do cholery dzieje?!? Rozdział 4 - wspomnienia wróciły ---- Perspektywa: Fritz Sterty dokumentów do wypełnienia, zacinające się długopisy, gorąca kawa w plastikowych kubkach, ciągłe skargi i zażalenia, wkur*iony szef, niska płaca. Tak wygląda moje życie. Naprawdę nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego nikt w tym miejscu mnie nie szanuje. Owszem, czasami składam negatywne raporty, ale tylko wtedy, gdy zachodzi taka potrzeba lub mam na pieńku z daną osobą (tak, uwielbiam zasadę oko za oko). Osobiście nie uważam, żeby to było powodem do gardzenia i robienia ze mnie firmowego donosiciela. Ja po prostu wykonuję swoje zadanie O:). No ale każdy ma swoje zdanie. Tylko o co chodzi szefowi? Fakt, jestem młodszym bratem wuja męża jego ciotecznej siostry, ale jakie to ma znaczenie? Dobrze wykonuję swoją pracę, zostaję po godzinach, przyjmuję byle pierwsze zlecenia i nic z tego nie mam. Czasami mam wrażenie, że robią ze mnie popychadło. Dzisiejszy dzień wyglądał tak samo jak inne. Siedziałem po głowę w rachunkach, gdy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. - Proszę. - spodziewałem się kolejnej marudnej kelnerki lub klienta. Ale nie. Do biura weszła jakaś dziewczyna i... Mike! - Dzień dobry. - powiedziała. -Ehm, dzień dobry. - odpowiedziałem wciąż zdziwiony obecnością mężczyzny - W jakiej sprawie? - Ona chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać. Mike zawsze wróżył mi problemy. Ciekawe o co chodzi. - Może usiądziecie... gdziekolwiek. - zaproponowałem. Dziewczyna podeszła do kartonu wypchanego metalowymi częściami i usiadła na nim zostawiając krzesło Mike`owi. - My się jeszcze nie znamy, prawda? - Jestem Dinah Fitzgerald. Pracuję na nocnej zmianie sześciogodzinnej. - Ja jestem Fritz Smith i nagrywam ci wiadomości. Miło mi cię poznać. - Mike mi co nieco o panu powiedział. Co nieco, hm? - Jakim panu? Przejdźmy na ty. Tak będzie wygodniej. Eee, a o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? Jakieś problemy w pracy? Pokręciła przecząco głową. Kątem oka zacząłem obserwować Mike`a, który wydawał się spięty. - Chodzi o The Bite of 87`. Jestem siostrą poszkodowanego i chciałabym dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tamtym zdarzeniu. - A jak się ma brat? - spytałem. - Nie może normalnie funkcjonować, ale jakoś sobie radzimy. Poczułem wyrzuty sumienia i jednocześnie strach. Przecież to mogłem być ja. Mnie mógł spotkać ten los. z tego co wiem, to chłopak jest młody. Po części z mojej winy został kaleką. Być może nawet nie zasłużył na to. W tym pomieszczeniu siedzi jego siostra. Widać, że to przeżywa. - Bardzo mi przykro. - powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, na co Mike demonstracyjnie zakaszlał. - Nie wiesz może, dlaczego animatroniki zachowywały się agresywnie? - Prawdopodobnie popsuł się im mechanizm. Ciężko określić, co to spowodowało. Być może ktoś przy nich majstrował lub zostały zaniedbane przez odpowiedzialnych za nie PRACOWNIKÓW. - powiedziałem patrząc na mężczyznę. - Słyszałam, że sprawcą ugryzienia był lis. - Tak naprawdę to nie wiadomo. Napijecie się czegoś? Kawy? - spytałem - Na koszt firmy. - Czemu nie. To co, idziemy? - Zamów trzy kawy, a my zaraz do ciebie dołączymy. Mam sprawę do Mike`a. Dziewczyna zgodziła się. Gdy zniknęła za korytarzem, odwróciłem się w jego stronę. - Nieźle się tu urządziłeś. Praca za biurkiem, kawusia, nagrywanie wiadomości... - powiedział kąśliwie. - Zamknij się. Lepiej powiec, co ty takiego o mnie jej powiedziałeś? - To mam milczeć czy mówić? Matko, co za człowiek. Zauważyłem, że uwielbia działać mi na nerwy. - Jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem, ale za chwilę mogę jej powiedzieć parę ciekawostek z twojego życia. Chyba tego nie chcesz? Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy. - Człowieku, ogarnij się. O co ci chodzi? - Myślisz, że nie widziałem jak na mnie patrzyła?! Znając ciebie, z pewnością zrobiłeś moją czarną listę i opisałeś w zawiłej księdze. - A nawet jeśli to co? Niech wie, jakie z ciebie ziółko. Już chciałem mu odpowiedzieć, gdy przypomniałem sobie, gdzie ona jest. Wolałem, by nie podsłuchała naszej kłótni. I tak ma swoje problemy. - Teraz nie mamy czasu na dyskusje. Pamiętaj, że jak będziesz podskakiwał, powiem szefowi o tamtym zdarzeniu. - powiedziałem i poszedłem do jadalni. On po chwili do mnie dołączył. Wbrew moim oczekiwaniom dziewczyna siedziała sobie przy oknie i nie zaprzątała sobie nami głowy. Zapychała ją składem menu w kształcie pizzy. Gdy otrzymaliśmy napoje, wróciliśmy do tamtej rozmowy. Nie było łatwo, ale jakoś przez to przebrnąłem. Nie mogłem wyzbyć się tego poczucia winy. Ciężko było mi zrozumieć, czemu dopiero teraz mnie dopadło. Minęło już tyle lat. Jednak najgorsze było to, że ci dwoje tu pracowali. Przez Mike`a zawsze miałem problemy, a dziewczyna? Pewnie uważa mnie za tchórza i donosiciela. Dobrze byłoby stąd zniknąć na jakiś czas. Przynajmniej dopóki tego wszystkiego sobie nie przemyślę na spokojnie. Ech, jak te wspomnienia lubią wracać... Rozdział 5 - O co im chodzi? ---- Perspektywa: Dinah To już czwarta noc. Nie wiem, co mnie spotka, czy przeżyję.Jedyne co wiem to to, że muszę dziś wrócić do domu. I Mike też. W końcu mamy swoje rodziny, które na nas czekają. Nie umiałabym sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, gdzie mnie nie ma, a Carl zajmuje moje miejsce i truje Jeremy`ego swoimi początkującymi daniami. ;) Właśnie zaczynaliśmy swoją zmianę. Mike sprawdzał kamery, ja odebrałam telefon. Jak zwykle usłyszeliśmy Fritza, jednak to, co mówił, nie brzmiało jak zwykłe nagranie (tak, jestem ekspertką od nagrań :p). W jego głosie wyczułam niepewność. - ...To jest zła noc dla mnie... - jego słowa przeraziły mnie. Do tego w tle usłyszałam walenie w drzwi. Z niepokojem słuchałam dalszych wypowiedzi. Nawet Mike przerwał swą czynność i skupił się na ty, co ja. Rozległa się melodyjka. - Freddy. - szepnął. -... Jest koniec prądu... - tu coś przerwało nagranie. Słychać było tylko szum. Z niepokojem spojrzałam na Mikea. - Co się stało? Mężczyzna nerwowo zagryzł wargę. - Myślę, że on... - Odszedł? Pokiwał głową. Podszedł do drzwi po swojej stronie i je zamknął. - A więc to tak wygląda, gdy cię dopadną. - powiedziałam zszokowana. Wcześniej nie brałam pod uwagę opcji swojej śmierci. A może się ona zdarzyć w każdej chwili. Jak czół się Fritz? Może cierpiał długo, może to była zaledwie jedna sekunda. Animatroniki są wielkie i silne. Nie wiem, czego można się po nich spodziewać. I ten Freddy. Wczoraj ,,obudził się", na szczęście da się go przetrzymać przez pewien czas. Moje czarnawe myśli rozwiał Mike. Mocno przylegał do swojego krzesła. Jego źrenice zmniejszyły się, a na twarzy zagościł strach. Naprawdę zaczynałam się o niego martwić. Od swojej pierwszej nocy zaczął widywać jakiegoś żółtego animatronika niedźwiedzia. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, skąd to się bierze. Było to utrudnienie pracy, bo musiałam wszystko robić sama. - Jak się czujesz? - spytałam, gdy doszłam do wniosku, że już po wszystkim. - D-dobrze. - powiedział przeczesując włosy. Po chwili wrócił do pracy. - Może powinieneś pójść z tym do lekarza czy psychologa? - Uważasz mnie za psychola?! - krzyknął poirytowany. Pierwszy raz widziałam go w takim stanie. - Może jeszcze zasugerujesz, że coś biorę?! - Daj spokój. Po prostu martwię się, że to cię wykończy. - I tak kiedyś umrzemy. - Mam już tego dość. Czy dzisiejszej nocy skupimy się na czymś innym niż śmierć i strach? Nie! Nic już nie mów! Widząc moją reakcję Mike trochę ochłonął. Najwyraźniej poczuł się urażony, bo aż do 6.00 nie powiedział ani słowa. Zrobiło mi się go trochę żal, ale czy to moja wina, że ma te halucynacje? Skoro nie chce pomocy, to trudno. Niech zamknie się w swoim świecie i sam rozwiązuje problemy. Zanim wróciłam do domu, postanowiłam pójść na zaplecze, bo Fritz prosił mnie o to w dzisiejszym nagraniu. Powiedziałam szefowi, który właśnie przyjechał, że zapomniałam tam czegoś w dzień. Mike ruszył za mną. - Ty chyba nie chcesz tam pójść? - spytał. - Chcę. Owszem, wizyta u części zamiennych była niebyt ciekawa ze względu na na bliskawe spotkania z ich właścicielami. Jednak ciekawość wygrała. Ominęłam scenę, starając się nie patrzeć na animatroniki. Były zabójcami. Najpierw postanowiłam jednak wejść za kulisy. Poszczególne części kostiumów leżały na półkach i stole. Wydały mi się takie smutne. Bezwładne kończyny, puste oczodoły, zerdzewiały kręgosłup endoszkieletu. Podeszłam do głowy Bonny`ego. Chciałam ją podnieść, ale Mike schwycił mnie za rękę. - Dlaczego chcesz go wziąć? - spytał jakiś taki poddenerwowany. - Fritz prosił, byśmy do nich zajrzeli. - Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne? - Nie, czemu? - No zastanów się. Przecież one są puste. Widać to na pierwszy rzut oka. - Taki pewien jesteś? Mężczyzna westchnął. - Nawet jeśli, to nie przeczuwałbym niczego dobrego. Jak już ci mówiłem, Fritz to podejrzany typek. - I co, przed śmiercią knułby coś podejrzanego? Przecież to bez sensu. - Uparta jesteś. No to parz. - podniósł jedną z masek i obracał z każdej strony. - Jak widzisz, nic w nich nie ma. Chodźmy już. - Czekaj. Jest jeszcze zaplecze. - ale on już ciągnął mnie w stronę wyjścia. Trudno, poszłam za nim. Dlaczego tak się denerwował? Przecież nie chciałam zrobić nic głupiego. Przez całą drogę myślałam o tamtych częściach. Próbowałam zrozumieć, dlaczego zmarłemu zależało na tym, bym je sprawdziła. Pomimo tego, że Mike mnie częściowo wyręczył, postanowiłam zrobić to osobiście, gdy nie będzie o tym wiedział. Rozdział 6 - żywy trup ---- Perspektywa: Dinah Byliśmy w kuchni. Pomagałam Carl w przygotowaniu zupy. Zbyt pochopnie ją oceniła. Jak na taką lalunię nieźle jej szły prace domowe. Jeremy siedział przy stole i pił herbatę. - ...Był taki dziwny. Ciągle namawiał mnie, żebym z tamtąd poszła. Zupełnie, jakby czegoś się obawiał. - opowiadałam o tamtej sytuacji. - Może tak było. - powiedziała Carl. - Ale... dlaczego? - Może on wie, o co chodzi Fritzowi. - Sugerujesz, że chce coś przede mną ukryć? - Tak, to bardzo możliwe. Odłożyłam nuż do warzyw i oparłam się o lodówkę. - W takim razie o co może chodzić? A jeśli Mike coś ukrywa? Nie, nie możliwe. Jest ze mną szczery. Nie ma powodu, by mnie oszukiwać. W końcu jesteśmy kumplami. A jeśli jednak? - Na zapleczu... powinny się znajdować animatroniki z poprzedniej lokacji... lub zamienne. Gdy ja pracowałem, były te... co są teraz i ich młodsze wersje. Fritz mówił, że stare... śmierdziały. Podobno był też jakiś żółty kostium, którego nigdy nie widziałem. I ktoś go używał. Od... tamtej pory animatroniki... zaczęły dziwnie się zachowywać. - powiedział Jeremy. - Właśnie wtedy wywalili Mike`a! - krzyknęłam. - A może to on korzystał z kostiumu. - nieśmiało nasunęła Carl. - Wiecie co, ja już dłużej nie wytrzymam. Pójdę tam teraz. - powiedziałam i wybiegłam z domu. + + + O dziwo na zapleczu nic nie było. Poczułam się oszukana. Już chciałam z stamtąd wyjść, gdy potknęłam się za fioletowy dywanik (XD). Popchnięty przez mą nogę materiał przesunął się, ukazując klapę. Rozejrzałam się, czy nikt nie idzie i otworzyłam ją. Były tam schody. Powoli zeszłam po nich do piwnicy, zakładając wcześniej róg dywanu w szparę między klapą a podłogą. Wolałam nie ryzykować zatrzaśnięciem się. W pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność, więc wyjęłam z kurtki mini latarkę. Zobaczyłam stół, porozwalane papiery, narzędzia i dwa animatroniki. Podeszłam do nich. Pachniało tam niezbyt ciekawie. Jeden z nich był żółtym zniszczonym królikiem. Nie miał prawego ucha i dolnych części nóg. Wyglądał strasznie. Drugi animatronik przypominał halucynację Mike`a. Był niedźwiedziem. Miał puste oczodoły, w ręku trzymał mikrofon, na sobie miał kapelusz i muszkę. Gdyby go przemalować, wyglądałby jak Freddy. Tylko dlaczego Mike go widywał? Postanowiłam zdjąć mu głowę. Trochę było mi strasznie ze względu na ciemność i stan tych dwojga, ale pomyślałam, że za drugim razem będzie trudniej. Zrobiłam to i nic nie zobaczyłam. Zaczęłam obracać głowę niedźwiedzia i obmacywać ją z każdej strony. W środku nie była taka gładka jak na zewnątrz. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś w trakcie malowania nałożył za dużo farby. Oświeciłam ją i zobaczyłam czarne plamy. Jeszcze raz obejżałam całego animatronika, po czym zajżałam mu do środka kostiumu. Omal nie krzyknęłam. Był tam szkielet. Do tego bardzo mały. A więc stąd brał się zapach. Szybko nałożyłam plastikową głowę na swoje miejsce i wybiegłam z piwnicy, nie oglądając królika. Uznałam, że skoro ma endoszkielet, to nic więcej do niego nie wejdzie. Cichaczem wyszłam zza zaplecza i poszłam za kulisy. Podniosłam głowę Bonny`ego. W nim też były czarne plamy. Przypomniałam sobie, że śledzi mnie kamera. Zdjęłam z szyi firmową plakietką i uniosłam w stronę obiektywu. Potem sprawdzałam po kolei wszystkie głowy królika, lecz one były czyste. Tak samo zrobiłam z głowami Freddyego, Chicy oraz głową Foxy`ego, która leżała na podłodze. U nich też wystąpiły pojedyńcze brudne egzemplaże. Czy była to krew? Poczółam, że zaraz zrobi mi się słabo i wyszłam z pizzerii. Jednak to nie był koniec niespodzianek. Przy końcu ulicy ktoś mnie zawołał. Obróciłam się w stronę tamtego głosu i zobaczyłam Evana. Był on właścicielem sklepu elektronicznego, przed którym stał. Przywołał mnie ręką do środka. - Coś się stało? Nie wyglądasz dobrze. - Wszystko w pożądku. O co chodzi? - spytałam. - Ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać. Zaprowadził mnie do magazynku i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi. Zapaliłam światło Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach